Edward Teach
|gender= m |alignment= Chaotic・Evil }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance to by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C++= Gains 5 critical stars. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 40% |c3 = 50% |c4 = 60% |c5 = 70% }} |-| Rank C+++= Gains 10 critical stars. |overchargeeffect = Chance to reduce their NP gauge by 1. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Drain Chance + |c1 = 40% |c2 = 50% |c3 = 60% |c4 = 70% |c5 = 80% }} |-| Video= Ascension |3}} |21 = |6}} |22 = |11}} |31 = |3}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |6}} |1qp = |15,000}} |2qp = |45,000}} |3qp = |150,000}} |4qp = |450,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |3}} |21 = |6}} |31 = |3}} |41 = |6}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |3}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |6}} |62 = |8}} |71 = |15}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |15}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |20,000}} |2qp = |40,000}} |3qp = |120,000}} |4qp = |160,000}} |5qp = |400,000}} |6qp = |500,000}} |7qp = |1,000,000}} |8qp = |1,200,000}} |9qp = |2,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Buster performance by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *He has the highest Attack out of all 2★ Riders. *He shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Asterios. *Despite being a Rider, Edward Teach does not have the Passive Skill Riding. He shares this trait with Carmilla (Rider), Mordred (Rider), Anne Bonny & Mary Read, and Sakata Kintoki (Rider). Images Saint Graphs= Teachnew1.png|Stage 1 Teachnew2.png|Stage 2 Teachnew3.png|Stage 3 EdwardT4.png|Stage 4 EdwardTechAF.png|April Fool EdwardTeachArcadeCardStage02.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) EdwardT1.png|Stage 1 (Old) EdwardT2.png|Stage 2 (Old) EdwardT3.png|Stage 3 (Old) |-| Icons= edwardicon.png|Stage 1 EdwardTeachStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 EdwardTeachStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 EdwardTeachFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 EdwardTeachSilverIcon.png|Stage 1 (Silver) EdwardTeachStage2SilverIcon.png|Stage 2 (Silver) EdwardTeachStage3SilverIcon.png|Stage 3 (Silver) EdwardTeachFinalSilverIcon.png|Stage 4 (Silver) EdwardTeachGoldIcon.png|Stage 1 (Gold) EdwardTeachStage2GoldIcon.png|Stage 2 (Gold) EdwardTeachStage3GoldIcon.png|Stage 3 (Gold) EdwardTeachFinalIconGold.png|Stage 4 (Gold) S025 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S025 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S025 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Edwardsprite1.png|Stage 1 Edwardsprite2.png|Stage 2 Edwardsprite3.png|Stage 3 S025 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S025 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S025 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo025.png|NP Logo |-| Expression Sheets= Teach 1.png|Stage 1 Teach 2.png|Stage 2 Teach 3.png|Stage 3 EdwardSummer1.png|Otaku (Summer Event 2018 Story) EdwardSummer2.png|Otaku with Parrot (Summer Event 2018 Story) EdwardSummer3.png|Catch These Hands, Beardy Boi (Las Vegas Official Bout) |-| Craft Essences= 238.png|The Glory of the Past EdwardTeachVACE.png|Secret Stash Treasure Album (Valentine CE) Neverland_Preview.png|Neverland CE621.png|Heroic Spirit Formal Dress CE0682.png|From Wonderland (Bottom Center) CE698.png|Snow Pirates FGO_Arcade_CE.png|Fate/Grand Order Arcade (CE) WriterCE.png|Writing High |-| Others= EdwardTeachArcadeStage2.png|Stage 2 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) EdwardTeachIllust01.jpg|Illustration by B-suke EdwardTeachIllust02.jpg|Illustration by B-suke EdwardTeachIllust03.jpg|Illustration by B-suke EdwardTeachIllust04.jpg|Illustration by B-suke EdwardTeachIllust05.jpg|Illustration by B-suke Category:Friend Point Only Category:Pirate Category:British Servants Category:Okeanos